Digimon Adventure 03 Character Themes
by moonrose221
Summary: The Unnoficial theme songs of the characters. Submissions are allowed provided there is no swearing in the song.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure 03: Character Theme Songs

**The chosen theme songs for all the characters in the fic I can come up with. Requests are welcome but nothing with swear words please. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Demiyah's theme song, Fight Song By Rachel Platten:

The video opens with Demiyah standing on a cliff looking over the ocean.

**Like a small boat on the ocean**

**Sending big waves into motion**

**Like how a single word**

**Can make a heart open**

Demiyah's hands are cupped together as a silver streaked orange flame bursts to life before it flares from existance.

**I might only have one match**

**But I can make an explosion**

Demiyah's past battles are shown from her first Digital World adventure.

**And all those things I didn't say**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain**

**I will scream them loud tonight**

**Can you hear my voice this time**

Demiyah is shown fighting against different foot soldiers and the occasional monster.

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

Demiyah's body glows with pink, white, gold, orange, and blue energy as she fights even harder.

**My power's turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

Demiyah was seen walking away from her school her head held high.

**And I don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

**Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

Demiyah alongside of Ken is seen walking away from the Virtue Digidestineds.

**Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

**Everybody's worried about me**

**In too deep say I'm in too deep**

**It's been two years**

**I miss my home**

Demiyah is seen being nostalgic about her adventure. Having been counting down the days to the two year anniversary of the day she met Veemon/Wild Blaze.

**There's a fire in my bones**

**I still believe yeah I still believe**

**And all those things I didn't say**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain**

**I will scream them loud tonight**

**Can you hear my voice this time**

Demiyah is shown running into battle alongside Pidge. Demiyah was wearing white and silver Paladin armor. Using a Bayard that was a multi form weapon.

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

Demiyah and Lance are shown sparring hand to hand.

**My power's turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

Demiyah and the Cyber Knights are shown piloting various Megazords.

**And I don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

**Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

**A lot of fight left in me**

Demiyah is shown sitting next to Pidge. The smaller girls head in Demiyah's side. Both girls were wearing regular clothes. Demiyah wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, pink running shoes, white socks, her dino bracelet, and a blue jacket like her first one from the Digital World. Pidge was wearing a green t-shirt, grey jeans, green running shoes, white socks, her glasses, a green headband, and a green teardrop crystal on a silver chain.

**Like a small boat on the ocean**

**Sending big waves into motion**

**Like how a single word**

**Can make a heart open**

Lance in a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, blue running shoes, and his olive green bomber jacket walks up to the girls along with Keith who was wearing a black t-shirt, his red jacket, blue jeans, red running shoes, and his fingerless gloves. Both boys wrap their arms around their girlfriends.

**I might only have one match**

**But I can make an explosion**

Demiyah and her adoptive family run into battle, the Cyber Knights with their DIgimon. The Paladins in their Lions. Matt riding a motorcycle given to him by Tommy Oliver.

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

Demiyah is shown fighting Inoue. Demiyah was using her Bayard as a sword.

**My power's turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**And I Don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

Demiyah is shown winning a fight against Zeltrax, Myotiosmon, and a shadowed figure.

**Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

Demiyah turns from the cliff she was looking out on, to see her family. Pidge, Lance, her adoptive parents, Wild Blaze, and everyone else. She flashes them a happy smile.

**No, I've still got a lot of fight still left in me**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure 03: Character Themes

Chapter 2: Katie 'Pidge' Holt's Theme: What More Is Out There Duet Verison from MLP Equestria Girls Friendship Games:

Pidge is seen sitting on a bench at the Odaibah campus of Silver Guardians Academy after Galaxy Garrison was ordered to have a full revamp pending an investigation. Flashbacks of her time in public school prior to the illegal Kerberos Mission are shown.

**I've walked through all these halls before**

**I've been in and out of every door**

**Oh whoa**

**There's nothing in this school that I don't know**

**In every class my grades the best**

**The highest score on every test**

Pidge is shown with passing grades while the older kids were teasing and bullying her. Three boys stood up for her. Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, and Lance McClain. But back then she didn't know their names. Before showing the three in Garrison with her.

**I think that means it's**

**Time for me to go**

**I know there's more that's out there**

**And I just haven't found it yet**

**I know there's more that's out there**

**Another me I haven't met**

Pidge is shown becoming a Paladin of Voltron, meeting Demiyah, and all of her friends.

**Everyone here likes who I am**

**And it's not from a Magic Spells command**

**Oh whoa**

**My friends look past the things I've done before**

**Still I miss those quests**

**The Alien worlds**

**Ressistance tests**

**Combat school is great sure**

**But who am I anymore**

Various clips of the different alien worlds the Paladins saved and the people they rescued. Before shifting back to Katie/Pidge's time in public school.

**It's not that I'm ungreatful**

**Or trying to succeed**

**But there's something left still missing**

**Something that I need**

Pidge is shown with her Star Locket holding it close to her chest wanting to help her soul sister. Her thoughts going back to their days training during the Silver Millenium.

**I know there's more that's out there**

**Maybe folks that need my help**

**I know there's more that's out there**

**Because I've seen it for myself**

**There's only so much this town can offer**

**And I'm not saying that's so bad**

**But I know there's more that's out there**

**Cause it's a life that I once had**

Pidge is shown training with all her heart. Doing her best to unlock her full magic so she can help in the fight against Inoue.

**Beyond these rooms**

**Beyond these walls**

**So much to learn **

**I can't see it all**

Pidge is seen in front of the new Holt family home. Her friends and space family in front of the house.

**This town is home**

**This school is safe**

**But how can I be home**

**And still feel out of place?**

Pidge is shown as a Galaxy Garrison student before shifting to her current appearance of shoulder length honey brown hair and eyes. Wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, a green sleeveless hoodie, green sneakers, and a bracelet designed to store her Paladin armor.

**And I know there's more that's out there**

**So many worlds to explore**

Pidge is seen looking at the night sky as the sun starts to rise.

**And I know there's more that's out there**

**Am I wrong for wanting more?**

Pidge is running towards her family and friends. Her magical aura begining to light up around her.

**And I can't wait for it to happen**

**But what it is I can not say**

**I just know there's more that's out there**

**And it's calling out my name**

**And I'm searching for the answer**

**Cause I feel I've lost my way**

**I may not know what's really out there**

Pidge's rose pink and sunset orange aura glows as it explodes around her as she floats briefly. Her magic fully unlocked.

**But I'll find out some day!**

She hugs her dad and Matt as the scene fades to black.

**I'll find out some day**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure 03: Character Themes

Chapter 3: Ken's Theme; For A Moment from The Little Mermaid 2 Return To The Sea:

Ken had developed wings due to his bond with Hoshi. He was having a hard time actually using them.

**Okay get grip**

**Get the hang of these buggers**

**It's like sliding your feet in a way too small slipper**

Ken is shown trying to fly. Though trying seemed to be appropriate.

**This way is left**

**Which way is right**

**Well now I'll be circling in cirlcles all night**

**Oh so this forward no problem**

Ken finally started to get the hang of flying.

**I can't believe do this and more**

**To fly in the sky like I walk on the land**

**Out my shell not closed up like a clam**

**Look out sky**

**This is me**

**Here I am**

Ken was soaring through the clouds seen as having fun.

**For a moment all of me**

**Is alive and at home in the sky**

**I'm swirling and twirling**

**So graceful and grand**

**Not stubbing my toes**

**Getting stuck in the sand**

Ken swoops down to touch the water near the beach in the Digital World.

**For a moment**

**Life is cool**

**I'm a splash in the Universe's biggest pool**

**This more than my thoughts ever thought it could be**

**For a moment**

**Just a moment**

**Lucky me**

**Ha ha ha ha**

Ken's older brother Sam was sitting on the roof of their new house and looked up at the sky. His voice being in his thoughts.

**If only for one moment**

**I had shared with you all I know**

**The sky wouldn't be a mystery**

**But why did you have to go?**

Ken was flying. Spinning around and doing drops making Ken grin.

**Everything's newer **

**And brighter**

**And bluer**

**And truer to life than before**

**Watch me soar**

Ken swooped into a rather complex trick.

**For a moment I can shine**

**Got a grin **

**And some wings that work fine**

**My skin is all sweaty and I really don't care!**

**If all of my friends have run away in fear**

Ken sat on a small passing by cloud. Like how Demiyah and Pym could. His legs curled up so he could lay his head on his knees.

**For a moment I can feel**

**That all, of the dreams I've been dreaming are real**

**Wish my brother could hear it**

**The sky is my song**

**For a moment**

**Just a moment**

**I belong**

Sam was looking out of his bedroom window. He was wondering where his baby brother was.

**I will find you my brother**

**And the moment that I do**

**I'll hold you close my baby bro**

**And sing the song of the sky with you**

Ken stood from his cloud and flew off. Sam shown on a split screen.

**For a moment**/_Sing the song_

**Just a moment**/_Of the sky_

**I belong**/_With you_


End file.
